Light Kingdom
The Light Kingdom is the center of all good magic in the pony world. The inhabitants of this kingdom are featured by the light that comes out of them. It was the first kingdom to be ruled by an alicorn. Originally, it was ruled by Princess Aurora until she had to put it under a stone sleep when they were about to be invaded by King Sombra and his army and now it's ruled by Princess Twilight and her husband, Prince Blue Sword. Characteristics The main characteristic in this kingdom is the light that all of its inhabitants release: both animal and plants alike. Once a pony stays enough time to call the kingdom home, he or she gains a luminous coat. The city is like any other, but all the building also shines with light, due to the fact they are ornamented by star seeds. This is the land where star seeds that born from light plants grow. They are collected by the light ponies that, every year, are sent to the sky in order to make the land fertile. Once that is made, anything the light ponies plant has its growth accelerated. Due to all the light existed in there, the Light Kingdom where the Lord of Chaos and his villains can't get in. However, as in the border the magic is not that strong, they can be there. Places of Interest Light Castle It was the first building in the actual Light Kingdom created by Princess Aurora and the Generals of Order. The base its similar to a huge hoofball stadium. The two great towers are the most important parts of the castle, as they were turned into a musical instrument by Melody in order to spread the light through all the kingdom. These towers are connected near the top by a bridge where in the middle is their controller. It's in here where the Light Kingdom royal family and the Generals of Order live. Great Light Canyon It's a canyon located in the border of the Light Kingdom, between it and the desert where the oasis of the pony-panthers is. As the canyon is located in the border, its light is not so intense as in the rest of the kingdom and it's a place where the Lord of Chaos and his villains can be. Diamond Domain The Diamond Domain is a placed created by Perfect Scale, the former General of Balance, in order to sustain the kingdom and keep it in balance. It has its power from the Diamond Heart, its great pillar. Inhabitants Access The Light Kingdom is located in the south of Equestria, where there are a dense forest between. Only the ones that don't have turned a follower of the Lord of Chaos can get in. History Background After Princess Aurora is turned into an alicorn and a princess, she, along with her people and the Generals of Order, created the Light Kingdom. After its creation, the Light Kingdom flourished and help other kingdoms to raise up, like Equestria. After many attempts from the Lord of Chaos to destroy it, one of his villains, King Sombra, is able to pass through the defenses. However, Princess Aurora uses the last defense of the kingdom to absorve all the star seeds in the Kingdom to the Jewel of Life, turning all of it, including its inhabitants into stone. The Light Kingdom After knowing that Heartbeat was freed from her stone sleep, Princess Celestia sends Blue Sword investigate the petrified Light Kingdom. Once he gets there, Blue finds Heartbeat, who had being live there, and brings her to Canterlot with him. Then, a journey to restore the Light Kingdom is started, with Blue, Twilight and the others trying to get the star seeds in order to find the original star seed and awake the other Generals of Order. Getting four of the six star seeds of the Generals of Order, they travel to the Light Kingdom with Heartbeat, where the battle with the Lord of Chaos for the original star seeds is set up. Twilight and her friends win and the Generals of Order are restored. With the Jewel of Life and the love of Twilight and Blue, they are able to awake all kingdom. after that moment, Twilight and Blue become the rulers of it. The Taking of Tartarus The Light Kingdom is the Lord of Chaos' target in some of the chapters. In "Entering in Heartbeat's Dreams", the Lord of Chaos sent Oogie Boogie to imprison Heartbeat in a great nightmare that could destroy the Diamond Heart so the kingdom could fall on its own foundations. In "The Return of the Sirens", the Dazzlings were getting her powers back so they could attack the Light Kingdom, after three of its Generals had fallen in their influence. In "Cold Loneliness", the Snow Queen, manipulated by the Lord of Chaos, invades the Light Kingdom to freeze Princess Twilight. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", after having taken the lights of the princess of Equestria and Crystal Empire, Perfect Scale invades the Light Kingdom to take the other remaining special lights. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Locations Category:Pony World Kingdoms